The Lights Shadow
by leo0821
Summary: Where there is light there is a shadow, Lily was the light to many people's lives. But even she had a shadow, her twin sister Iris Evans. The shadow that protected her sister and those she loves from the dark, will two shadows come together to protect their lights. SSxOC
1. Chapter 1

"A letter, I've got your letters, oh I'm so proud!" their mother cried rushing into the room holding two pale envelopes in her hand. Everyone in the sitting room looked up at her happy face.

"Well open it, love." Their father said excitedly setting down his evening paper and gazing at his three daughters, two who seemed to take after their mother for the most part. While the third took after him.

"To Miss Lily and Iris Evans, it is my humble honor to inform you that you have both been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Her mother read and two of the girls smiled at each other while the third sneered.

"We made it Lily." Iris smiled at her twin sister who was grinning crazily. She gazed at her sister who was chattering like a bird with their mother, they were twins and she was the oldest by three minutes but they looked nothing alike, except for the eyes. They both shared their mother's green eyes while Lily had their mother's reddish curly hair and pale complexion. While she had inherited her father's dark hair though unlike him hers was more a very dark red that looked black and her complexion was more on the tan side.

"Mother would you let me see the letter I'd like to see what classes we will be taking." She asked.

"Of course Iris." Her mother said passing the parchment over to her. "School starts on September 1st that's in a week, tomorrow we will be going to the place marked to gather your things." She smiled, their older sister made a disgusted noise then stood storming out sneering at her younger sisters who ignored her while their father went to placate her.

After much chatting and fawning over by their mother the two sisters retired to a there shared room.

"So are you going to tell your secret friend about your acceptance?" Iris asked.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Am I ever going to meet this mysterious person?" Her sister replied with a secret smile but said nothing. That wasn't unusual for her sister, unlike the rumor of most twins they weren't attached at the hip. They were close but like ordinary sisters. Iris and her sisters were opposites in nearly every way. She was dark while her sister was light, her sister was more popular in the muggle school than her and most interesting of all was that though they were twins they were born on different days. Lily was older by three minutes and born on September 21st while she was born September 22 at 12:02 also the first day of fall.

Lily had told her about this stranger she had met after showing there older sister Petunia what she was able to do with a flower bud and making it grow. Apparently, he had seen her do it and approached her and made the flower float. Since then she had often visited this stranger when she wanted to know about magical things, never in the two years she had been seeing him had she ever taken Iris to meet him. She wasn't even sure that the boy knew Lily had a twin sister. With a roll of her green eyes she turned off the bedroom lamp and crawled under her sheets she was tired and excited about going shopping in London marrow for her school belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came both Lily and Iris were greeted with the loud tantrum that their sister was putting up with. She didn't want to come along to the freaks world as she put it, so after much debate there father called on one of the neighbors to watch her while they took her and her sister to shop.

Finding the small secluded pub on the crowded streets took them nearly half an hour. But finally finding their way inside the bartender looked up then made an exasperated noise.

"It's this way chaps I'll let you in," he said gesturing her family back into a small cupboard room. "Muggle-born witches I take it." He said casually touching several bricks with a wand, their parents nodded and watched with wide eyes as the bricks shuddered then began to peel away revealing an archway into the streets beyond which were just as crowded as the London streets. But unlike the people on those streets, these were all dressed in robes of varying styles and colors, some wearing pointy hats and others carrying strange objects as children around there age and older moved from shop to shop chattering excitedly.

"If you go straight you'll hit Gringotts, there you can exchange your money for wizard money." The bartender said helpfully while her parents thanked the man both of them looked at each other. Iris and Lily glanced at one another and ran into the streets their parents calling after them. They were ignored.

After a good two hours of finding their way from shop to shop finding books and getting supplies and rods fitted for them they finally found there the last shop. Ollivander the wand maker. Walking into the shop it was a bit different than the others. Crowded and dark all of the shelves seemed to press in on you all stuffed with boxes of wands. An older man with a craggy face came from their depths with a smile. Miss's Evans I take it!" he greeted with a smile.

"Come this way and we'll get you a wand." He gestures excitedly and began o pull several boxes from a shelf and handed his first to them. "Try these, just give a small wave." He instructed.

Looking inside Iris picked up a light colored wooden wand that as fairly short in length and waved it a nearby shelf burst into splinters. They all jumped and she hastily placed it back on the counter.

"Well, not that one for sure," Ollivander said with a grimace then turned to Lily. She waved her light colored wand of longer length and a book rose into the air gently and landed in her palm. "Well that was quite easy, it seems that wand of willow has chosen you as it's master. Now for your sister." He said and moved back into the stacks to find another wand.

"Try this, it's mahogany and unicorn." He offered and she took it but had a similar result to the first. After seven more wands and all finding similar results as her first couple, the wand maker huffed in annoyance. "Well, why don't we try this, you wander the store and see if any of them call out to you." He said and glanced at the couple behind her who had been waiting to get their son a wand. Nodding Iris walked further into the store, it was nearly claustrophobic in the tight shelves and the further she wondered the darker it got.

"This room must be magic, there's no way it's this big." She mumbled having been wandering the stacks for a bit. Sighing in defeat she wasn;t feeling any particular connection to any of these wands. Deciding to give up she turned left and began to head back to the front of the store but stopped suddenly. Something was there to her left, turning she looked at the pile of wand boxes not sure where the feeling was coming from. Crouching she looked at the lower shelves and began to shuffle the boxes around reaching into the back for any that might have been hiding but felt nothing but dirt. Sighing she pulled her hand back and felt it drag a box forward and immodestly she knew that was the one, gripping it she pulled it out. Looking over the tattered box that had a mouse hole in one end she tried to read the writing but nothing was visible.

Staring at the box she made her way forward where the wand maker and her sister were talking with her parents he was currently explained how wand choosing was managed, something about the wand choosing its master.

"Oh my dear your back, did you find one." He asked and with the nod she handed over the box and watched his eyebrows rise. "My now that's an old one." He muttered and handed the wand to her and she waved it a beautiful shower os sparks followed her wand. "As I was telling your parents wands choose their wizards, I had long thought that this wand would never find an owner. It's 9 ½ inches long, made of cherry with the core of Yue feather."

"What's a Yue?" Iris asked wondering why this was so important.

"A Yue is a bird closely related to the Phoenix, it's a solitary bird but extremely loyal to those who earns their trust. There intelligent, very strong and are known to guide people to answers. I acquired this wand's core by luck when I was a young man. I happened to help an Egyptian wand maker out and he gave me this core ingredient. It wasn't until later that I realized what a difficult wand this was made, the Yue is a subtle shapeshifter appearing often as a raven or crow and known for being extremely cautious in those who it places it's trust in and will only accept one master. In other words, this wand will be loyal to you only it would not work for anyone else. And it's a great wand for the finer magics of our world." He explained.

"Your sisters on the other hand would be great for charms casting." He said holding up the flexible wand and her harder one to compare before handing them back. After paying and gathering there numorius packeges they haded back to the tavern and loaded there things up in there car.


	3. Chapter 3

The day before they left tickets and instructions on how to get onto the trains platform were delivered by an owl. Once again both sisters woke to the tantrum their sister was putting up on having to go to the train station with her freaky sisters, this time, though Petunia wasn't allowed to stay behind. After half an hour and a grand breakfast they loaded up their trunks and other belongings and Iris and Lily were heading off to the train station.

After the near terrifying experience of possibly running into a wall both of them made it through having to say goodbye to their family on the other side of the barrier since they were muggles. Glancing nervously at each other they found a place to get their trunks up the steps and into the train both having to work together to lift them and place them in the holding areas. With a sigh they sat in the empty compartment and watched as the train whistled and began to smoke. A few seconds later there was a loud ding as the clock struck 11o'clock and began to move off as families of wizards waved frantically to the children on the train. Soon all the saddened parents were left behind as the train swiftly made its way along the station passing through a tunnel and through a waterfall.

Iris had her face pressed against the wall and glanced at her sister who was doing the same. Once the train broke into the light again they were already in the countryside, far in the distance mountains could be seen and miles of rolling grass hills lay before them.

"I'm going to take a look around." Lily said excitedly and left there empty compartment to explore with the other children on the train. Iris was fine with that as she enjoyed the peace and quiet, sharing a room with her sister was rarely ever quiet she thought as she looked out at the passing countryside. Snapping from her daze when the compartment door opened she saw a hesitant boy step in and sit across from her as far as he could get. He was lanky, his clothes too big, patched and frayed in places. He had dark eyes and inky black hair that shined so much it had the unfortunate appearance of looking greasy though the rest of him was well washed. She met his eyes again and saw he was doing the same as her, observing her in great detail, though it was uncomfortable she had been doing the same and didn't complain. She smiled gently and nodded to him before looking back out the window.

Some time later an elderly woman came by with a trolly and offered sweets, neither of them accepted and she went on her way.

"I'm Iris." She offered finally in an attempt to make the air between them less awkward.

"Severus." He repliyed in a quiet voice.

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts I haven't a clue?" she asked and saw with happiness that he relaxed some.

"No, I've only heard stories, that it's a massive castle. And a few of the older students mentioned something about us first years being sorted into houses."

"Houses? Like assigning living quarters?"

"I think so but they made it sound like these houses were even more important." He explained. Nodding but not quite understanding they lapsed into silence. They talked little between them but it was natural and not awkward like it had been in the beginning. Iris excepted that her sister had found a group of girls to converse with as she was apt to do quickly in new situations. Once night had nearly fallen a student dressed in his robes and a yellow badge with an embossed P came by announcing they would be there soon and any who weren't changed into their robes had better do so. Glancing at each other Severus politely stood and walked out of the compartment allowing her to change in privacy and she did the same with him.

Soon the train came to a stop and they were all shuffled off those who were first years lead down to a huddle of boats to cross the lake towards the castel. Somewhere in the crowed she had lost Severus and once again found her sister who was talking with her about her new friends she had made on the train. But all chatter stopped when ths castel came into view, it rose into the night sky powerful and filled with light commanding everyone to look at it. The sight was breath taking, and something that Iris hadn't know was empty filled in her soul. As they were ushered off the boats and into the castel itself the breath takeing sight continued, there were things in the castel that she would never have imagined. Ghost floated by giving greetings, and the pictures on the walls waved and welcomed them to Hogwarts. It was all very magical.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome first years." An older woman said from the top of the stairs behind her was a large double wooden door. "I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. In a few moments, we will walk through these doors and we will begin sorting you into your houses, while you're here your house will be like your family. Any triumphs you will earn house points any rule breaking and you will loose them at the end of the year the house with the most points will be given the house cup. Now as for the houses, there are four of them Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now if you're ready, follow me." She explained briefly.

"I'm not sure which house I'll be in but I really hope it's not Slytherin," Lily whispered quietly beside her.

"Why what's wrong with them?" Iris asked back not understanding them.

"Well the girls I met on the train explained the houses to me. Originally they were named after the four founders of the school and over time they each were given special characteristics that most represented the house. Griffendor is courage, Ravenclaw is intelligence, Hufflepuff is loyalty and Slytherin is ambition."

"Alright, I still don't see what's wrong." She repeated.

"Well I can't say all of them are bad, but most of the witches or wizards that go bad in this world are from Slytherin! They're gotten a really bad reputation for being smug about there bloodlines and everything else and they don't take kindly to muggle borns." Lily explained but was hushed by a few other students as the sorting began.

Lily and Iris watched as several people were sorted into houses, each respective house cheered loudly for their new member. "Oh, Iris! That's him that's the one I was meeting at home." Lily suddenly spoke pointing to Severus who had just been called to be sorted. They both watched as the hat seemed to mumble and tip his head one way or another deliberating then stiffened with a decision.

"Slytherin!" it shouted and the farthest table to Iris's right burst into applause.

"No! Now we will never get to see each other." Lily complained. "And I wanted to introduce you to him finally he really is a nice guy."

"I know, we met on the train after you left." Iris said and watched some of the dark possession her sister felt towards things that were hers pass in her gaze.

"Well, I guess that's good. He's the only reason I would want to be in Slytherin, I'm really hoping for Gryffindor, aren't you." Lily said happily. But Iris didn't get to reply as the professor spoke the next name to be sorted.

"Lily Evans." Grinning at her sister she pranced up to the stool and sat down and waited as the hat deliberated, once again stiffening up with its decision it shouted out.

"Gryffindor!" Lily ginned wide and hopped off her stool she glanced sadly in Severus's direction before going to join her new house where she shook hands with different people.

"Iris Evans." The Professor called, taking a deep breath Iris moved forward and slid herself onto the chair.

"Oho, twins." The hat spoke in her mind making her jump some. "Twins but unlike most you to don't see eye to eye."

"No, we don't." Iris replied back in her mind.

"I can see that very well, let's see you're difficult. Plenty of courage, a good mind to, a strong sence of loyalty to family and friends, and an ambition to prove yourself. Along with a good dose of mistrust and cunning. Difficult you posses qualities from all four houses."

"Well, which seems to be the most prominent?"she asked the hat.

"It seems that your will to be out of your sister's shadow and not seen as her dark side and prove your self it quiet strong, pelenty of ambition there. Yes, we will do that." The hat spoke then out loud shouted, "Slytherian!" A bit surprised Iris got off her stool glanced at her sister who had this slightly hurt and betrayed look on her face like Iris had sorted herself into Slytherin just to spite her. Turning back to her new table she shook hands with those offered to her. And paused by Severus.

"Do you mind?" she asked and gestured to the seat next to him.

"No." he replied and watched her sit beside him a curious look on his face. "I didn't know Lily had a twin sister." He finally said.

Iris let the irritation with that flicker over her features, "I'm not surprised, she's told me plenty about the boy who also new magic but she never told me your name or would let me meet you. Lily can be possessive that way, I love her she's my sister and my twin but she fears being alienated by others and tends to keep those friends she has to herself."

"Twins? I wouldn't have guessed." Severus realized looking at her and comparing her to her sister.

"I'm not my sister, we couldn't be more different than night and day. I took after my farther and her our mother, though I got my mother's eyes as well. Not even our birthdays are the same, she was born August 21st 11:58 I was born August 22nd 12:02 it's interesting how things work out."

"Indeed, I look forward to getting to know you." He smiled at her and she at him.

And get to know each other they did, it wasn't long for them to become fast friends, Their first year together they were practically joined at the hip all year long. Lily wasn't very fond of this new arrangement, though she had quickly gotten over it, she didn't see either one of them very often anyway since Gryffindor and Slytherins weren't on the best of terms. And in the end, she was glad that her sister and Severus had become good friends and she regretted not introducing them when they were younger.


	5. Chapter 5

During their second year, they weren't as close since many of their courses weren't the same, but she found like Severus she had a talent for potions and transfiguration. Both subjects fascinated her and she was continuously reading some sort of book on one or the other often stealing the ones Severus had checked out on potions. When he noticed he gave her a glare which she returned with a smile and he huffed in annoyance and choose a different one from his stack.

It was in there third year that things really began to change, they each only had their classes together, there advanced potions which they were compleating for the top of the class, as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts which she quickly found to be a very useful class one Severus, had a serious liking for, and thirdly they shared Magical History which neither of them cared for.

Iris was glad to see that her sister had also seemed to have lightened up in the recent years now having friends she wasn;t worried so much about being abandoned or alienated thought many of them didn't think to well of her sister being in Slytherin as well as her friendship in Severus, but since they didn't see much of each others Lily's friends excepted it, and they had both grown a bit closer as siblings.

So much so that Lily had joined her in the library once when they both had a free period and they spent the whole period catching up. Lily had even told her about the group of boys in her year that were trouble makers and bit of bullies, though she had seen some good in them that she liked and the group's leader James Potter seemed to have a fancy for her.

It was after having passed on that little tidbit to Severus as they were working out new potions that she realized that this James Potter wasn't the only one that fancied her sister, but that Severus did as well. that realization hurt and Iris felt cut adrift suddenly, it seemed that no matter what she did that Iris would always be Lily's shadow. After that realization things began to start to fall apart.

Since Iris was also interested in transfiguration many of her classes were in that field, due to one of her professors being out with a cold she had an unexpected free period and had decided to read in one of the courtyards near the lake that her sister and her friends liked to sit at.

Leaning into the nook between tree and stone pillar she opened the book she had acquired on Animagus, being able to transform oneself into the form of an animal was the highest form of transfiguration. After having shown some interest in the field her professor had given her the book to read up and study it and asked that she come to him with any questions on it. She was just reading the in depth explanation and magical formulas used for the process when she heard the disruption. Glancing up she watched as the group of Gryffindors that her sister had told her about began to make a commotion. The one she was James Potter smirked and pulled out his wand pointing it at another student, this in itself made her sit up. Pointing a wand at another student with out cause was a serious matter, she watched as the other students wand went flying landing near her feet moving she picked it up and recognized it immediately, this was Severus wand. Looking back up she saw the crowd that had gathered around as he levitated Severus off the ground, the crowed laughed and pointed and did nothing to help to her ashamed horror she saw Lily in the crowed looking uncomfortable but not stepping up to stop this humiliation of her friend.

Anger swept through her white hot, striding forward she shoved her way through the crowd. "James Potter!" she shouted and everyone looked at her. "Put him down now." She said icy cold, he only smirked and his three friends began t laugh from behind him.

"Ya, who's going to make me, just because your Lily's sister I'll leave you be." He said arrogantly turning back to Severiouse who was muttering counter curses to get himself back on the ground but wandless wasn't succeeding very well. Anger at being disrespected that way she pulled her wand.

"I won't ask again." She threatened, and the black haired one she believed named Sirius burst out laughing followed by the others. "Flippendo." She said quickly with a swish of her wand, her spell hit James square in the chest picking him up and tossing him into his friends, they fell like bowling pins. She turned to Severus and reversed the curse helping him to his feet and handing his wand back.

"Why you-" James angered voice was cut short from behind her.

"Nice work Severus." She replied looking at the four boys wrapped up in rope like Christmas presents, the wandless magic he wasn;t so good at but incantation-less wand magic he was very good at.

"Thanks." He said quietly as they retreated to a secluded part of the castle to enjoy the rest of the day. "But now you're likely a target as well."

"They can try the bastards, I can take care of myself…but"

"Go on say it," Severiouse said with a sigh knowing what's coming.

"That was pitiful Severus we need to work on your dueling skills." Iris said thinking back to how easily he had been disarmed. "You have a brilliant mind you know every spell that they've taught us and probably plenty more they haven't. Now we just need to get you into some practical use of it." She said with a smile bumping her shoulder with his and making him smile as well. "They'll be in for a nasty surprise next time they try to pick on us. We'll make them eat slugs… that would make a nasty jinx on someone." Iris said it wouldn't be that hard of a spell to create maybe she would give it a shot.

"Oh no I;ve seen that look before, you're plotting something, try not to get into to much trouble." He sighed resigned that she would eventually get into trouble. She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back. And there they began to practice dueling on their own.


End file.
